


based on true story (in not so distant future)

by earlydusk



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, special appearance by super junior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlydusk/pseuds/earlydusk
Summary: who knows what the future holds, but it will be fine as long as they're together





	based on true story (in not so distant future)

**Author's Note:**

> What should a student with "4 upcoming midterm papers, 1 lab report and 1 assignment due in the same week" do? Probably not writing some dry stories that probably have been retold countless times with different names and settings but hey, hail procrastination ^^

**Somewhere in near future**

_SM building. 4:53 p.m._

"The number you have dialed..."

He glared at the innocent screen before disconnecting the call. He didn't count how many times he has heard that line today.

"Just give up already. He replied my texts just fine and we know he's on his way here now."

"Why would he replied to your text but not mine? Obviously my texts -or calls- are more important."

"Seems like you overestimated yourself here," he replied smugly before leaving the room.

Fuming, he decided to use his limited stalking skill to find the other man whereabouts, or at least his trace. Contemporary to popular's belief, he actually checked his Instagram regularly, it was just that he rarely bothered to press heart or leave replies on pictures he saw. He even know how to view 'Instagram story' so thank you very much for the concerns fans had about his abilities.

Ignorance sometimes could be a blessing in disguise. His blood boiled even more once he found what he's been searching for. He read the comments exchange before putting he puts his phone aside, in what could've been described as controlled manner.

He'd been waiting at their practice room for 30 minutes and his calls couldn't even connect at least once for whole day. But he got nerve to leave replies on social media.

While he was trying to collect himself, the source of his annoyance finally grace the room with his presence.

"Look who's finally here. Thought you forgot that there's actually one more member in TVXQ."

Changmin only glance at bandmate before proceeding to put down his things at the table.

Yunho still stared at him a little too intense. He wasn't pissed with Changmin because he was late - instead he was perfectly on time - but his problem was that the other decided to ignore him for whole day already. His tried to contact Changmin since the moment he woke up but he hadn't received any reply at all. He would directly went to the other's apartment but his schedule didn't give him chance to do so.

"Slow down with the sarcasm. My phone's dead, so-.."

"Oh, I didn't know you could check out Instagram with dead phone nowadays."

That silenced him immediately.

"Where were you and why you never answer your phone?"

Changmin now started to glare and - is that a pout? - he looked this tiny bit adorable.

"Oh, I don't know. You didn't even know what day it was yesterday so why do you bother with me today?"

"What -"

Before he could ask further, their manager saved the day by joining them at this moment. They were briefed about their recording session and some meetings regarding their comeback. Putting their years of experience on good use, both of them wore their professional acts and discussed about the schedule together with minimal interaction.

When Changmin went inside the recording booth, Yunho recalled the earlier incident.

'What did I miss yesterday?'

'It's not his birthday or my birthday.'

'It's not even TVXQ's anniversary.'

He admitted that he was quite busy lately but it was impossible he would forgot those dates. Plus those dates were known by everyone so even if he forgot, someone for sure would remind him.

'Did I forget any schedule lately?'

That would be even more impossible. His manager would never let him hear the end of it if he forgot the schedule.

"Earth to Yunho~ "

Snapping out of his daze, he saw Donghae's face right in front of him.

"I've been calling your name for a while. What are you doing standing at the hallway?"

Looking around him, he realised he was already outside of the room. Well, he must be pacing around thoughtlessly but that was not something he could care right now.

"I'm waiting for Changmin to finish recording his part. Thought I could use some fresh air for a while."

Donghae was looking at him like he was a loon now.

"I saw Changmin at the cafe just now though?"

"What?"

"Yeah, I even chatted with him for a while."

Did Changmin just walked pass him and didn't bother to say anything to him? He finally grasped the seriousness of this situation. And he still couldn't figure out what he had done wrong.

"Donghae, say, what would be the first thing comes to mind when someone attitude towards you changed overnight?"

"Hmm? What's this about?"

"Just answer it."

"Well, maybe if you forget about some kind of plan with them? Or they found out you did something they hate? I don't know, man."

'Did I plan anything with him lately?'

'I'm perfectly sure I didn't do anything to piss him off... right?'

"Hyung, I'd like to talk to you more but I'm running late now. Can I go now?"

"Sure. Where are you going?"

"I lost a bet so now I owe the boys dinner. Care to join us?"

"No, thanks. What's with your luck? You lost the bet to them too last time."

"Also the other two times. I hope lady luck would smile at me next time."

Donghae was one of his favourite fellow trainee for a reason. He had his own charming point even until now.

"As if. I'm sure at this point she enjoys teasing you the most. You better go now before I have to see hungry SuJu making a scene."

"Alright. See ya, hyung."

He then walked to the elevator searching for Changmin- again. He went to their practice room in hope to find the maknae as both of them left their things there earlier.

Just as he expected, he saw the other with his hands holding the phone in his laps. He was a few steps away when he noticed the other had dozed off in sitting position. Closing the distance as quiet as possible, he locked his stare on the other's face.

Even years had passed, he could still see the same innocent boy he had first met at the company years ago. At that time, if he had known that boy would accompany him even after so many years he'd actually left a better first impression on him.

Hmm? That thought actually almost ring a bell in his mind but he couldn't put his finger on it, yet.

Suddenly he noticed Changmin stirred awake. When he noticed Yunho was practically inches away from him, he practically jumped off his seat.

"That's creepy. Why are you standing so close?"

"What? It's not me who decide to sleep at this open space."

"It still doesn't mean you have permission to invade my personal space."

"As if I never see your sleeping face before," Yunho muttered under his breathe.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. And why didn't you tell me anything when had finished your recording just now?"

Wrong move. It seemed like the younger one was reminded of his earlier discontentment towards him.

"As if you had say anything towards me yesterday."

"I did contact you yesterday - a lot. I just didn't see you because I wasn't even in Seoul until this morning."

"You did contact me, but you didn't say anything."

"How could I contact you and 'did not say anything'. That doesn't made sense."

"Oh my god. Are you dense?" finally Changmin groaned in frustration.

"Why are you so fixated on this? I'm sure we didn't make any plan yesterday."

Changmin's expression dimmed at his words. Suddenly he felt like he would do anything to take back his words just now because it obviously carried more weight than he expected.

"Changmin, did I plan anything with you yesterday?"

"You really forgot about it, don't you?"

"So I did make a plan with you? What is it?"

"Why would I say anything to someone who obviously doesn't care?"

Changmin grabbed his bag and almost walked away before Yunho grabbed his arm and pulled the grumpy boy towards him. The bag fell with a thud.

"I know you're mad that I forgot about the plan but I'm sorry, Changmin."

Changmin huffed at him before tugged his hand away.

"We didn't plan anything yesterday."

"Oh? Then what are you mad about?"

"Why do you care?"

Never the one who knew when to back down, Changmin challenged the stare with equally heated irritation.

"Just tell me already," he could feel his patience was running out.

"I don't want to."

"This is going nowhere. You weren't like this at all when we first met."

Pushing Yunho away roughly, Changmin stared at him with almost full blown resentment now.

"Oh, the great Jung Yunho actually remember when he first met me. I'm touched."

"What are you talking about, of course I remember - "

Suddenly something clicked in his mind. Confirming his suspicions he looked straight into Changmin's eyes.

"Is this what's all this about?"

"Oh? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Changmin, are you mad because I forgot our first meeting?"

Others might know when their birthday or any anniversaries related to TVXQ's achievements. But the only who cared to remember this particular date were only them. That was why no one came to remind him anything.

"How could I dare? An important person like you must has a lot more things to remember."

He didn't noticed that Yunho's change of stance at that time. He for sure didn't prepare for this. He suddenly was tackled into forced hug and within seconds, he was treated like a giant teddy bear. He could hear the other was laughing heartily.

"Yunho, let go of me! Yunho!"

Instead of letting him go, he was pulled even closer into the embrace, if that even possible.

After what felt like eternity, Yunho released him from the hug only the ruffled his hair like he would do to a puppy.

"Sorry Changminnie ! I really forgot about it. I was going crazy trying to figure out what had I done wrong."

Breaking free from the 'assault', he tried to capture the intruding hands.

"Who said you could act friendly with me? I haven't forgave you yet."

"Oh, Changdol. I'm sorry, okay? I promise I'd make up for it."

Yunho tried to put on his puppy face but he couldn't hide his grin.

"How are you going to make up for it? Bribe me with presents like usual? Thanks but no thanks, I can buy it on my own."

"As if you'd reject things I buy for you. But if you insist, I'll give you something you cannot buy."

Before he knew it, he face was showered with playful kisses, repeatedly.

"Yunho."

"Yah- hyung!"

Finally his voice was quiet down when the kisses landed on his lips. What had begun as playful kiss finally became deeper when he finally gave up trying to push the leader.

They savoured the moments for a little bit longer as it had been few days since they last saw each other.

"I'm sorry. It really slipped out of my mind when we have to prepare for this comeback everyday."

"I thought you no longer care."

Changmin now openly pouted at him. It was probably inappropriate at this moment but he felt like the luckiest man alive.

"I will never not care if it's about you, Changmin."

Changmin could see the sincerity on Yunho's face. Gone was his playfulness just now. Sighing in defeat, he nuzzled his nose at the older's cheek.

"Just to make this clear, I'm still mad you, do you understand?"

Grinning once again, Yunho put their lips against each other as a response.

"Got it, Changminnie."

A few moments later, their manager came in unannounced and threw unamused glance at the sight in front of him.

"Are you guys done 'inspecting' each other's face and body?"

Separating their lips - and hands - both of them turned to face the man in horror.

"He started it," they pointed accusingly at the same time while pushing each other away.

"I know you're dating and all but we still have recording to be done. Let's finish this so I can send you home early, alright?"

Without waiting for any response, he walked out of the room leaving both of them alone.

"Shall we continue this later?"

"I'll be dissapointed if we don't, hyung."

"If you guys aren't coming out in 5 seconds, I swear I'll pull both of you myself."

.  
.  
.

_Changmin's apartment. 5.09 a.m._

"Do you know what time-"

"Cho Kyuhyun, Yunho is the worst." He had called Kyuhyun twice in a row just now and when he heard the other's voice, he didn't bother with the usual greeting.

"If this complaint is about your previous night activity please spare me some mercy."

"Yah !" He practically shouted at the phone.

"Why else would you call me this early then? Some of us sleep instead of doing another activity at this hour."

"Man, he haven't text or call me to wish our anniversary !"

"How many anniversary you have in one relationship, Chwang?" He finally replied once he felt like he was sober enough from his sleepy state.

"Sorry that I forget that you would not understand, buddy- since your love life probably ended before you could have the first anniversary."

"I'm sure you never have that either before Yunho hyung take pity on you. He's a saint for putting up with you."

"First of all, this is not charity case. He loves me. And second, obviously not a saint enough that he has forgotten the date when we first met."

"Pretty sure that's not how people define a saint- wait, he forgot what?"

"You heard me right. He's horrible, isn't he?"

Changmin could swear Kyuhyun was making gagging noise on the other side of line.

"The horrible thing is you called me because he FORGOT THE DATE WHEN YOU FIRST MET," those last few words were practically shouted at him ungraciously.

"Why is that a problem? He never forgot about it and he would even give presents or at least made a point to wish me on time, especially after we got together."

"It's official, Yunho hyung is a saint. And how many years have you guys been together again?"

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Okay, okay. At least now I know that who is, you know -no pun intended- that person."

"What 'that person'?" He felt like he could glare dagger at his best friend right now if they were talking face to face.

"You know, the one who forgot anniversaries and stuff. I bet he also the one who replied late when it comes to texting right?" Kyuhyun actually snickered right now.

He ended the call rightaway.

Yunho had to film something yesterday so they only communicated through the phone. Unfortunately, he waited for whole day for his boyfriend to bring up the topic but in the end there was nothing.

He would say that Yunho was being dramatic everytime the leader did or gave something to him on this day every years. What he never say was how much he loved it. He even got a letter - which he still kept until now- when he was in the army few years back.

'Did he got bored of me?'

Disgruntled at the thought, he was about to call Yunho when he received a text from him.

Yunho : Good morning~~~ rise and shine Changdol.

Yunho : I miss you so,so much. See you at the company later.

His previous worry might not be the case now. That didn't mean he would let him go for this easily.

Yunho must had woke up early since he had to fly back to Seoul today.

It must had been known he had read the text as he had open the chat application. Not even a second later, Yunho had called him. He didn't know why but he imagined Yunho reaction right now was comparable to a puppy who excitedly wagging its tail when the owner had come home.

He put the phone away without picking up the call. He lied down and smiled mischievously when he decided to sleep for a few more hours.

'Two can play this game.'

.  
.  
.

_Some random restaurant, 9:37 p.m._

"Hey, what's the reason for someone to change overnight?"

"What with that weird question? Someone's trying to eat here," Heechul waved off the question while sipping his drink.

"Yunho hyung asked me that just now. Seems like he was troubled by something though."

At the other side of the table, Kyuhyun snorted with laughter.

"Yah, is it that funny to hear someone's in problem?" Donghae told him off with serious expressions.

"Of course not, but I don't think he would be troubled for too long."

"Do you something that we don't, Kyuhyun? Spill it out now," Leeteuk enquired with full interest.

"Let's save that for another day. We should discuss about who's up for a new bet right now."

"The question should be 'who would not'. What are we betting about next?"

Eunhyuk who was focused with his meal just now finally lifted up his head.

"How much more times would it take for Changmin to pop the question to Yunho hyung?" Kyuhyun presented the question while waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Changmin? I thought it would be faster for Yunho to pop the question," this time it was Yesung who questioned him.

"Changmin, based on my experience serving with him in the police back then, would definitely be the one who get down on his knee. Yunho is too considerate as he would fret over whether Changmin is ready or not to take next step," Siwon said with proper reasoning.

"I can imagine that actually happening. Changmin would lose his patience and do the deed himself before Yunho even know it."

"Wait, what would we get if this is about them?"

"That's easy, the one with answer closest to the real date will pay the congratulatory money for their wedding for the rest of us."

"Why would that person be the one who is paying? If his answer is the closest doesn't that makes his the winner?"

"Don't be a bitch, hyung. It's wedding so we should change the rule as a blessing," Ryeowook said while side-eyeing Shindong.

"Fair enough. So, who wants to bet first?"

Everyone looked at Donghae expectantly.


End file.
